Your Son
by ArtistKurai
Summary: In an alternate ending to episode 6x21 Let It Bleed, Lisa has some shocking news for the two men she loves more than anything. Warning: character death.


A/N: Thought up this little ficlet after watching 'Let It Bleed' a while back. And, even though I don't really care for Lisa, I've always loved the idea of Dean being Ben's biological father, especially since the writers keep teasing us with that little elusive piece of information. So I wrote my own story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I don't even have any OCs in this story that I can claim... sigh.

* * *

The stolen SUV sped down the highway as Sam Winchester hurried toward the nearest hospital. "Come on, Sam, you gotta go faster!" begged Dean Winchester from the backseat. Lisa Braeden leaned heavily against him, bleeding from the stab wound in her stomach. Her son, Ben, sat in pensive silence in the front seat, periodically glancing between Sam and his mom and Dean.

"Dean," Lisa rasped weakly. "'m not gonna make it."

"Yes, you will, Lisa," Dean protested firmly. "You're gonna be just fine, you hear me?!"

"Sam," the dying woman whispered, now addressing the younger brother. "Pull over, please."

"Don't you do it, Sam!" The younger Winchester was conflicted. He exchanged glances with Ben and then Dean. "Don't you dare!"

"Sam, please," pleaded Lisa. "Hurts." With a resigned sigh, Sam eased over onto the shoulder and put the car in park. "Dean."

"Yeah, Lisa?" Dean asked softly, failing to completely hide the tears that were choking him.

"Take care of Ben." The request stunned everyone, especially Dean. "I know... 'm not gonna live through this. I've accepted that."

"Lisa, please stop," begged Dean, now not bothering to hide his tears.

"You're going to be okay, Mom," cried Bed. He vaguely felt Sam's hand rest heavily on his shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. The sobbing boy put his own hand on the older man's.

"I lied to you," confessed Lisa. She glanced up at Ben, then Dean. "Both of you." A shaky hand reached out to Ben, which he took with his free hand. As Lisa clutched her son's hand, Dean held onto them both. "Dean, Ben is your son. And, Ben, Dean is your father." Shock reigned over the entire vehicle. "You both need each other. I can't leave without knowing that you'll both take care of each other."

"You're not going to die," insisted Dean. He pressed his hand more tightly to Lisa's wound. "We're gonna get you to a hospital, and you're going to be fine. Sam, drive."

"Take care of them, please, Sam," Lisa requested. She lifted her eyes to meet Sam's. "They need you just as much as they need each other." Sam couldn't reply, too choked by tears and grief. All he could do was nod his head shakily.

"Please, Dean. Promise me you'll take care of Ben." Lisa's dimming eyes turned back to Dean's own pouring ones.

"Lisa, don't," Dean sobbed.

"Your son needs you." It felt like ice had been poured down the older man's back. His son. His son needed him. _His son._

"I promise, Lisa," Dean vowed, both to the woman in his arms and their son in the front seat. "I still love you."

"I love you, too, Dean," gasped Lisa, tears now streaming from her dark eyes. "I never stopped loving you. I never got over you." She looked back at her son and weakly squeezed his hand. "I love you, Ben. More than anyone in this world."

"I love you, too, Mom." Now, everyone was crying openly, mourning the loss that was soon to come. Slowly, but much too quickly at the same time, Lisa's eyelids closed, never to open again. "Mom?"

"Lisa?" Dean gently shook the woman he held, knowing that it wasn't any use. "Oh, Lisa," he whispered painfully. The crying man moved his hand to grasp his son's more tightly, trying to give him at least some comfort. Sam moved his hand across Ben's back to his other shoulder, pulling him into an embrace.

"Dean?" Sam spoke softly, reluctant to break the moment for his grieving family. "We need to get out of here. We... we need to put her to rest."

Dean jerkily nodded his agreement. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Let's go to Bobby's. That'll be the safest place for all of us."

Later that night, the three Winchester men stood sullenly around the burning pyre, saying their final farewells to their loved one. While Ben was still crying shamelessly, his father and uncle stood by him more stoically, neither one saying a word. Silently, Dean put his arm around Ben, drawing him in for a hug. "I'm gonna miss her, Dean."

The pain in his child's voice was enough to bring Dean's tears back with a vengeance. "Me too, Ben," he rasped softly, and he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "But you've got me, and you've got your Uncle Sammy and Bobby. We won't leave you alone for anything."

"He's right, Ben," Sam agreed, stroking his nephew's hair. "You have your family here with you. You're not going to be alone, no matter what."

"Are you guys going to keep hunting?" Ben asked. He looked up to meet the older men's eyes.

An exchanged glance was all that was needed for the brothers to make their decision. "Not completely," began Dean, "but only small cases in nearby areas that no other hunters can handle." Ben's sad expression brightened a little bit. "You're our number one priority now, Ben. Especially mine." A tentative smile made its way onto Dean's lips, hoping the boy would accept the compromise. The beaming smile said that he did.

"Really?" asked Ben, almost not believing what he was hearing. He didn't like to admit it, but after the first time Dean left him and Lisa, Ben found himself just a little hesitant to believe him. But seeing their sincere smiles and feeling his dad's arm tighten around him, Ben couldn't help but believe them, and before anyone knew it, the boy's arms were thrown around both men. "Thank you, Dad. Thank you, Uncle Sam." Dean's heart simultaneously broke and soared at hearing his son call him dad. If he were to be perfectly honest, he hadn't expected to be called dad for a while yet, if at all. It only made him tighten his hold on his child even more.

The older men knew they were giving up the only life they'd ever really known, but feeling Ben's arms around them and hearing his heartfelt thanks made the uncertainty more than worth it. "You don't have to thank us, Ben," said Dean softly. "We'd gladly give up hunting for you. We love you." Sam demonstrated his agreement with a kiss to Ben's hair.

"I love you guys too."

* * *

A/N: So there's my story. It's not as good as my other fics. Maybe it's because this is more like a drabble than a full story. *shrugs* I dunno. Leave me a review, please. If you like it, awesome. If you don't like it, please leave me some suggestions for making it better. Thanks!


End file.
